Boys
by Number 8.0
Summary: An explanation of Fanny's Past and how she met Numbuh 60, Came to who she is now, and how her struggle was.One-shot. 5 of 5. T for Language, Mild Child Abuse.


**Title-Boys**

**Set- 2**

**Story #:5**

**Summary: Numbuh 86 explains why she hates boys , detailed with a violent past of child abuse and bullying, and how a Violent past makes a Violent Girl.**

**AN/Warning: This has vivid description of Child Abuse and Violence there fore the "T" Rating. 86/60. Switches from the 3****rd**** to 1****st**** person occasionally.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. W owns KND, Not me.**

**...**

**Ok, where were we? Oh yeah. Why I hate boys. Except for Numbuh 60 ,who other than Rachel is my only friend. Sucks to be me. Anyway, this thing started way before I joined the Kids Next Door, way before I met stooped Nigel Uno.. I was about 5, it was My parent's 6****th**** Year Marriage Anniversary, and as usual I was excited about my Aunt and Uncle coming, because my aunt gave warm hugs and presents. She was the one who got me into Rainbow Monkeys actually. When My Parents left, My 4 year old brother Paddy and I were waiting to be put to bed, since we had trouble getting up to the bed. This is what happened..**

_**Flashback..6 years ago...**_

_**It was a Warm summer night when Paddy and Fanny were waiting to be helped into their beds. Soon there was a crash of glass, making both kids shake in fear. Fanny slowly pushed the door open, curious to see what happened, and her angry, and obviously drunk aunt was standing there.**_

"_**What the hell are you damned BRATS doing up this late?" Fanny was shaking and almost started to cry. **_

"_**I wanted tto see if you were ok auntie, I heard a crash, and I cant reach the bed.." she trembled in the face of her harsh aunt. **_

"_**Do I look like I give a damn?" she said kicking the girl, and she landed near the foot of her bed , almost having her head slam against the foot board, and she added,**_

" _**Wake up early, because You're cleaning the entire house, and if you slack off, I will personally drag you out and stuff you into the tree out front!" She slammed the door shut almost causing the hinges to shake. Fanny started to cry. She was sleepy so she helped her little brother up and shakily crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Soon afta' that she and mah Uncle both used ta push me around, soda drunk* or not! Though she adored Paddy though, she always pushed meh around hitting me. I was almost in tha hospital once! And then tha stupid bullies never left me alone.. And then I met Numbuh 60..**

_**Flashback#2, 3 weeks Later***_

_**Fanny was trying to pull herself off the ground. The bullies (Teens) had given her the worse beating of her life, and her aunt was going to deliver worse now that the Groceries she had been carrying were destroyed , and her eyes were becoming black, her nose was near-broken and her legs had been kicked so hard, she could barely walk. **_

_**Somebody put down their hand, gesturing that they would help her up. "Hey, Do you need some help?" **_

"_**Yes-s" She grabbed on to his hand and tried to get up but almost collapsed if he hadn't grabbed her. **_

"_**Geez, what happened to you?" He asked innocently. **_

"_**Bullies hurt me and ddestroyed my stuff.." She stuttered **_

"_**I could Help you. You don't have to be so afraid of me." She shyed away. **_

"_**Im Patton. What's your name?" "I'm Fanny.." **_

"_**I could help you with your nose?" He brought up a tissue and wiped her nose until is stopped bleeding. **_

"_**Do ya want Ice cream or something? Wait here I'll be right back!" He said excitedly before rushing off to the Ice-cream cart, and Fanny was kind of suspicious. She didn't trust people that much anymore now, and kept to herself. He returned with a sandwich. "Here!" "Thanks." She still had her suspicions, but she kind of felt something. They were talking for hours until sunset, when she realized it was getting late. She gulped. She'd be in for it now. "Patton.. I've got to go now, My aunt will be upset.. I'll see you around right?" she said, with a smile, a first in weeks. She gathered up the remnants of the groceries while awkwardly hugging him, causing him to blush. **_

_**End Flashback#2**_

**And then when I came home it was crazy!**

_**Flashback#3 **_

_**As Fanny slowly approached her front step, the door flew open, and her aunt grabbed her by the ear, her little brother watching cartoons.**_

"_**Where the hell were you! I sent you to get groceries 5 hours ago, and you come back looking like a piece of garbage (No surprise there) with no groceries!" She slapped her hard. "No dinner for you at all! Go to your room straight to bed!" she slumped up the stairs. She hadn't known Patton had followed her home and had seen the whole exchange. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_**...**_

_***-Soda Drunk. Fanny's 11, so she doesn't know much about alcohol. She knows it makes you worse off then when your soda drunk**_

_***- 3 weeks after 1**__**st**__** flashback. Fanny's parents went on a Month and a Week long Vacation. Her aunt and Uncle are from her dad's side of the family and hate Her mother, and since Paddy looks like his dad they favor him instead. **_

_**The reason why Patton came over to her house because she forgot something and he only realized it until she left.**_

_**End.**_


End file.
